Igrzyska Śmierci
by Nekierta
Summary: Pomysł na Igrzyska pożyczony z książek S. Collins "Igrzyska Śmierci".
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Igrzyska Śmierci

Autor: Nekierta

Rodzaj: Snape mentors Harry

Ostrzeżenia: Myślę, że dosyć brutalnie przedstawione będą Igrzyska, o ile mi się uda. W przyszłości MOŻE pojawi się drarry, ale jeszcze nie wiem, co z tym będzie...

Crossover Harry Potter/Igrzyska Śmierci – bez spoilerów do IŚ.

Rozdział zbetowany przez Nigrę, której bardzo, bardzo dziękuję, i kilka uwag od Slay oraz Leeni :*

Rozdział I.

Idę przed siebie. Obok mnie kroczy trójka Śmierciożerców, robiących za strażników. Czy oni myślą, że niedożywiony, ranny piętnastolatek mógłby im coś zrobić? Bez różdżki nie różnię się niczym od zwykłego mugola. Mogliby mnie powalić jednym zaklęciem, a ja nie miałbym czym się obronić. Od czasu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, od którego minęły dwa miesiące, od momentu kiedy Voldemort wygrał, patrzą na mnie z góry, szydząc. Jestem dla nich jedynie zabawką, którą mogą potraktować wymyślnymi zaklęciami torturującymi. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Tom mnie nie zabił, tak jak od zawsze tego pragnął. Gdy go o to zapytałem, nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie i tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie, machając dłonią, by jego słudzy znów zabrali mnie do lochów.

A teraz idę na spotkanie z nim. Jestem zmęczony, bo brutalnie wyrwali mnie ze snu. Powoli zaczynam odczuwać skutki Cruciatusa. Wczoraj ręce mi drżały, gdy zabierałem z ziemi kawałki chleba, mojego jedynego pokarmu tutaj. Jestem ciekaw, czym Voldemort potraktuje mnie dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie znów wypróbowywał eliksirów od Snape'a. Zawsze pod koniec tortur mdleję i po przebudzeniu wymiotuję to, co zjadłem, a przez następne dwa dni, wolne od spotkań z Tomem, nie mogę nic przełknąć.

Gdy dochodzimy do dużych drzwi, marszczę brwi. To nie jest miejsce, gdzie zawsze Voldemort mnie przyjmował. Zaczynam trząść się, bo boję się tego, co stanie się w następnym pomieszczeniu. Biorę oddech, gdy jeden ze Śmierciożerców otwiera drzwi. Mrużę oczy, bo nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego oślepiającego światła. W końcu odzyskuję możliwość widzenia i rozglądam się przerażony po pomieszczeniu dwa razy większym od Wielkiej Sali. Naprzeciwko mnie stoi wysokie podium, na którym znajduje się wygodny fotel. To w nim siedzi Voldemort, który przygląda mi się. Naokoło niego znajdują się jego najwierniejsi Śmierciożercy, tak zwany Wewnętrzny Krąg. Z tyłu reszta. A przed nimi stoją ci, którzy trafili tu przeze mnie – żyjący uczniowie, a wśród nich Ron, garstka nauczycieli i nieliczni urzędnicy Ministerstwa. Nie rozumiem, co oni tu robią. Co to za ważne spotkanie, że i oni musieli teraz tu przybyć? Ci, którzy byli na miejscu w czasie ataku na Hogwart, zostali zabrani do dworu Riddle'a, umiejscowionego na błoniach. Nie mam pojęcia, jak im się udało go tam ustawić.

Jeden ze Śmierciożerców popycha mnie i zmusza do pójścia przed siebie. Idziemy wzdłuż pomieszczenia, aż w końcu staję na przodzie tego dziwnego szeregu, tuż obok Rona. Młodsze dzieciaki patrzą na mnie z nadzieją, której kompletnie nie rozumiem. Przecież zawaliłem. Nie wypełniłem swojego zadania. Powinni czuć do mnie nienawiść i pogardę, tak jak robią to starsi. To moja wina, że się tutaj znaleźli. Nie potrafiłem pokonać Voldemorta, bo byłem zbyt słaby.

Voldemort podnosi się z miejsca. Jego przerażające, czerwone oczy skierowane są w moją stronę. Czuję, jakby wypalał dziurę w mojej duszy. Wykrzywia usta w parodii uśmiechu, a mnie oblewa zimny pot, bo czuję, że to, co powie, nie będzie niczym dobrym. Ale czy w Riddle'u jest coś, co nie jest złe? Jak można zdefiniować dobro? Czy jest to coś materialnego, a może wręcz przeciwnie? Świat jest czymś nieodkrytym i choć wszystko będzie się rozwijać, to nigdy nie poznamy jego tajemnic. Nie dowiemy się, czym jest prawdziwe dobro. Jednak jednego mogę być pewien – Voldemort jest zły. Wykańcza powoli, aż nie zostaje w tobie ani jedna pozytywna emocja. Zabiera wszystko, co kochasz. Aż w końcu umierasz. Albo sam męczysz się przez długie godziny, albo jest tak łaskawy, że uśmierca jednym zaklęciem i nie czujesz bólu.

- Gdy dwa miesiące temu wygrałem, zastanawiałem się, jak uczcić to zwycięstwo – zaczyna cicho, jednak wszystko dokładnie słyszę. Ma niski, chropowaty głos i w charakterystyczny dla węży sposób przeciąga literę „s". - Głodowe Igrzyska. - Te dwa słowa nie brzmią zbyt miło. Spoglądam na dzieciaki, które drżą. Ron przełyka ślinę i patrzy na mnie przerażony. Z kręgu występuje Śmierciożerca – Lucjusz Malfoy. Jest wyprostowany i dumnie zadziera podbródek, jakby nie wystarczało mu, że to my jesteśmy tutaj tymi przegranymi. Puszy się jak paw, prezentuje postawę godną arystokraty. I choć wszyscy są ubrani jednakowo – czarne, długie szaty – on jednak wyróżnia się na ich tle.

- W Głodowych Igrzyskach wezmą udział wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu – mówi, przeciągając sylaby. To chyba dziedziczna cecha w rodzinie Malfoy'ów, bo Draco, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy u Madame Malkin (śmiesznie jest pamiętać o takich szczegółach, gdy stoisz w obliczu śmierci), też tak robił. Z początku wydawało mi się, że to jeden z tych flegmatyków, ale zrozumiałem, że to jego sposób mówienia. Każdy ma jakieś charakterystyczne cechy, prawda? Ja, na przykład, rzucam się do pomocy, choć nie wszyscy jej ode mnie chcą i oczekują. W czasie, kiedy o tym rozmyślam, Lucjusz dodaje: - Każda osoba dostanie swój numer oraz mentora spośród Śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. - Ups. Jeśli trafię na Malfoya, to po mnie. Nie przepadamy za sobą i myślę, że nie byłby ze mną sprawiedliwy. - Igrzyska mają na celu wyłonienie jednego zwycięzcy. Nagrodą jest wypuszczenie z lochów. - Tu uśmiecha się złośliwie. Nie podoba mi się to. Ale właśnie dowiedziałem się, że inni też znajdują się w lochach. Mogę się założyć, że nie w tych, co ja, bo nigdy ich tam nie widziałem. - Resztę przekażą wam wasi mentorzy.

Czym są te Igrzyska? Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Malfoy nie powiedział nam nic konkretnego. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była gra w berka. Voldemort nie mógł wymyślić nic _normalnego_. Sama nazwa jest przerażająca. Igrzyska kojarzą mi się z walką na arenie z lwami. Pamiętam, jak w mugolskiej podstawówce na historii rozmawialiśmy i przeglądaliśmy obrazki o tym, co się działo w Starożytnym Rzymie. Nie było to nic miłego.

Marszczę brwi i słyszę stłumione jęki. Odwracam się i widzę dzieci, niewiele młodsze ode mnie, które ze strachu uczepiają się rąk starszych kolegów. Oni sami nie są mniej bladzi. Patrzą na mnie pytająco, jakbym miał obowiązek znać odpowiedź. Wzruszam ramionami i spoglądam na Rona. Z jego twarzy odpłynęła krew, włosy - tłuste i brudne, odznaczają się na jej tle. Widzę strach w jego oczach. Nie jestem mniej przerażony od niego, ale staram się nie pokazywać tego po sobie. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w te klocki, ale nie chcę, żeby ci w czarnych szatach mieli jeszcze więcej haków na mnie. Słyszałem już masę obrzydliwych rzeczy: moja matka była w szkole dziwką, puszczała się z każdym; ojciec był zapchlonym pedałem; a mój chrzestny pieprzył się co pełnię z Remusem. I tak dalej, i tak dalej...

- Do każdego z was podejdzie teraz mentor. - Patrzę na Voldemorta, który wypowiedział te słowa. Widzę, że rozkoszuje się strachem, jaki wzbudza w tych małych dzieciach. Uwielbia spoglądać w oczy wroga. Sam mi to wyznał, gdy nie mógł mnie złamać. Obserwuję, jak duża grupa Śmierciożerców schodzi z podniesienia i kieruje się w naszą stronę. Patrzę na osobę, która staje obok mnie i wciągam powietrze. Czarne tęczówki obserwują mnie, a złośliwy uśmiech wypływa na jego twarz. Severus Snape'a.

Właściwie nie wiem, kogo bardziej nienawidzę – Snape'a czy Voldemorta. Obydwaj są największymi koszmarami mojego życia. Każdy w inny sposób zabrał mi to, co najważniejsze. Poniżali, zadawali ból i zdradzili.

Odwracam wzrok zmieszany. I znów otwieram szeroko oczy. Malfoy i Ron. To niemożliwe. Dlaczego oni? Kto wybierał tych cholernych mentorów? Przecież to oczywiste, że oni nienawidzą nas przez swoich ojców. Paradoks, prawda? Rozglądam się po innych uczniach, żeby zobaczyć, na kogo oni trafili. Dorośli, barczyści mężczyźni stoją obok milczących nastolatków. Uśmiechają się złośliwie, jedni milczą, inni mruczą coś cicho. Voldemort schodzi na dół i idzie w naszym kierunku. To oczywiste, że nie zostawi mnie w spokoju. Z każdym jego krokiem ból w bliźnie nasila się. Staje niedaleko i bez słowa przygląda się otoczeniu.

- Harry, miło mi cię znów widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się mój wspaniały pomysł?

- Pieprz się, Tom – syczę przez zęby. Nie powinienem mu tak odpowiadać. Nie raz dostawałem Cruciatusem za takie odzywki, ale inaczej nie mogę. Skoro w lochach jestem sam, to na nim muszę wyładować swoją frustrację.

- Crucio. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Upadam na kolana, ale nie krzyczę. Jestem przyzwyczajony do bólu. Słyszę ciche jęki wydobywające się z ust młodszych dzieci.

- Powiedz mi, Harry, jak to jest, że przegrałeś, a te smarkate bachory ciągle widzą w tobie bohatera? Już nim nie jesteś i dobrze o tym wiesz – syczy, podchodząc bliżej. Jest zły, czuję to. - Patrzą na ciebie z nadzieją, ale ty nie możesz im pomóc. - Przerywa zaklęcie, a ja oddycham szybko. Rozglądam się dookoła. Voldemort dokonał tego, czego chciał. Młodsi patrzą z przerażeniem na niego, a wahaniem na mnie. Starsi albo uśmiechają się złośliwie, albo milczą ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Ich bohater zawiódł, prawda? Ciekawe, jak oni by wyglądali, gdyby poddano ich takiemu zaklęciu. - Widzisz, Harry, jak te dzieci cię nienawidzą? Staczasz się. Już nigdy nie będziesz ich bohaterem, Harry Potterze.

Powoli wstaję, a on kieruje się do wyjścia razem z resztą Śmierciożerców, którzy zabierają ze sobą nauczycieli. Oni mają najgorzej. Nasi byli profesorowie stali się ich awoksami. Odcięli im języki i kazali odwalać brudną robotę, którą można wykonać jednym machnięciem różdżki. To dlatego milczeli. Nie wyobrażam sobie McGonagall, która patrzy na cierpienie dzieci i nie reaguje. To musi być dla niej ogromny ból. Chociaż nie wiem, czy nie nienawidzi mnie jak inni za to, że nawaliłem. Widzę, że reszta uczniów także wychodzi.

- Chodź, Potter, my też musimy iść – mówi Snape, gdy większość opuściła już salę i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Wiem, że opór nie ma sensu. On jest dorosły i ma różdżkę. Ja jej nie mam. Zabrali mi ją na cmentarzu i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyłem. Kiedy idę za nim, dogania nas Lucjusz, a za nim kroczy Ron. Rzuca mi zmartwione spojrzenie. Nasi mentorzy są z przodu i coś do siebie mówią, więc mamy chwilę na rozmowę.

- Trzymasz się, stary? - pyta mnie Ron. Kiwam głową. - Nie poszczęściło nam się... Boję się tych Igrzysk. Jak myślisz, na czym mogą polegać?

Wzruszam ramionami. Powinienem z nim porozmawiać, ale nie mogę. Przez te dwa miesiące widzieliśmy się bardzo rzadko, czasami mijaliśmy się tylko na korytarzu. Nie wiem nawet, co się z nim stało i jak się mu powodziło, bo przez ten czas zamieniliśmy ze sobą niewiele słów. Jednak teraz zauważam, że zmienił się. Ten Ron, którego znałem w szkole, od razu zacząłby panikować i wszczynać alarm. Z jeden strony to dobrze, że nic takiego nie robi, ale z drugiej... Czyżby już stracił nadzieję? Poddał się? Wierzę, że nie...

- Ja też, Ron. Musimy być cierpliwi. Oni powinni wiedzieć więcej. - Pokazuję dłonią w kierunku dwóch postaci przed nami, które w tym momencie milczą. Snape chyba trzyma w ręce jakiś pergamin, który czyta, bo idzie trochę zgrabiony, z lekko opuszczoną głową. Potakuje słowom Malfoy'a i zatrzymuje się. Staję obok niego i spoglądam na przyjaciela. - Powodzenia, Ron.

- Powodzenia.

Odchodzi razem z Lucjuszem spoglądającymna niego krzywo. Biedny Ron. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Malfoy nie będzie go drażnił śmiercią Hermiony. I tak z trudem się po tym zbierał. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu (a może więcej? Czas w lochach płynął mi bardzo wolno, a Voldemort nie miał na ścianie kalendarza) widziałem go poruszającego się jak zombie. W tym czasie schudł, tak jak wszyscy uczniowie. Nie dostawali dużo posiłków, stres także zostawił na nich pewien ślad. Ja sam nie byłem dobrze traktowany i w efekcie można mi dokładnie policzyć żebra.

- Na co czekasz, Potter? Na zaproszenie? - warczy Snape i dopiero teraz zauważam, że otworzył jakieś drzwi. Otrząsam się i rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku korytarza. Malfoy i Ron już zniknęli. Wchodzę do pokoju i rozglądam się. Zwykły salon, nic wielkiego. Kanapa, stół, trzy krzesła, fotel, biblioteczka i kominek. Oddycham z ulgą. Już mam dość zimna lochów, więc chętnie korzystam z zaproszenia Snape'a i siadam na kanapie blisko palącego się ognia. Moje mięśnie są napięte od tego cholernego zaklęcia. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze wytrzymam...

Nie wiem, co myśleć o tej sytuacji. Jestem tu ze swoim wrogiem, który rzekomo ma mi pomóc w tych pieprzonych Igrzyskach. Czy zdobędzie się na to? Może specjalnie doprowadzi do tego, że przegram? Nie będę słuchał tego zdrajcy.

- Potter – odzywa się, ale zaraz milknie. Używa tego samego tonu jak na lekcji. Czuję się, jakbym przeszkadzał mu samą swoją obecnością tutaj. To nie ja prosiłem się o takiego mentora, profesorze. Proszę iść do tych u góry. Wstaje i przeszukuje kieszenie szat. Chce mnie zabić? Proszę, byle szybko i bezboleśnie. Zamykam oczy i rozkoszuję się ciepłem z kominka. - Dumbledore zostawił mi to na początku września. - Jestem w szoku. Nie, to mało powiedziane. Otwieram oczy, a na stole przede mną leży pióro feniksa. Fawkes. Nie widziałem go od momentu, gdy po zabiciu dyrektora odleciał w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Obok pióra stoi mała buteleczka z gęstym, jasnym płynem w środku. Marszczę brwi. Dopiero po chwili uzmysławiam sobie, skąd ją kojarzę. To muszą być wspomnienia. Tylko czyje? Zerkam na Snape'a, który wpatruje się w okno. Dumbledore'a, tak powiedział. Chrząkam, a mężczyzna odwraca głowę w moim kierunku.

- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że mnie pan nie oszukuje?

- To nie moja sprawa, czy mi uwierzysz, czy nie. Ja tylko przekazuję wiadomości.

- Jesteś Śmierciożercą – rzucam.

- Aleś ty bystry, Potter. Szkoda, że na moich lekcjach nie wykazywałeś takiej inteligencji – mówi ironicznie. Wstaję gwałtownie i zaciskam mocno pięści. Tego już za dużo.

- Ty zdrajco! Oszukałeś go! A on ci wierzył bezgranicznie! Od początku wiedziałem, że kłamiesz! - krzyczę. Nie mogę powstrzymać złości. Nie wiem, czy Snape też mnie potraktuje Cruciatusem, ale nie interesuje mnie to. Muszę mu to wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz. - Zadufany w sobie ignorant! Kretyn i idiota! Ograniczony dupek! - Obdarzam go jeszcze kilkoma epitetami, aż w końcu padam do tyłu na kanapę. Czuję gorąco na twarzy. A Snape, jak gdyby nigdy nic, siedzi i patrzy na mnie. Na jego twarzy nie widać żadnych emocji.

- Wykrzyczałeś się? - pyta. Mrużę oczy i spoglądam na niego. Wstaje i podchodzi do biblioteczki. Przygląda się jej przez chwilę, potem wyciąga z niej jedną książkę. Cały mebel zaczyna drgać i przesuwa się w lewo, odsłaniając stojącąw ścianie Myślodsiewnię. Wstaję z kanapy i robię parę kroków, by przyjrzeć się jej z bezpiecznej odległości. Staję daleko od Snape'a. Kto wie, czy nie chce przeprowadzić nagłego ataku. To nie było zbyt miłe, ale należało mu się. Patrzy na mnie i wychodzi z pokoju. Słyszę, jak zaklęciem zamyka drzwi. Marszczę brwi. Co on chce przez to osiągnąć? Spoglądam na stół, na którym stoi buteleczka ze wspomnieniami. Raz się żyje, prawda? Podchodzę i biorę ją do ręki. Jest niewielka i lekka. Spoglądam to na nią, to na Myślodsiewnię. Wzdycham i kieruję się do kamiennej misy. Wlewając do niej substancję z buteleczki, patrzę, jak wiruje. Zamykam oczy i pochylam się do przodu. Wszystko wiruje, a mnie coś szarpie w dół.

_Jestem w gabinecie dyrektora. Wygląda tak jak zawsze. Stoi tam biurko, zawalone przeróżnymi instrumentami, a za nim na ścianie wisi Tiara Przydziału i miecz Gryffindora. Znajduje się tam także żerdź, na której siedzi Fawkes. Widać, że zbliża się jego czas spalenia. Ogień cicho trzaska w kominku, a na ścianach wiszą portery, w których poprzedni dyrektorzy drzemią lub rozmawiają ze sobą ściszonymi głosami. Zza drzwi, które zapewne prowadzą do sypialni, wychodzi Dumbledore. Siada przy biurku i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi druga osoba, tym razem przez główne drzwi – Severus Snape._

_- On żyje – mówi i siada w krześle stojącym przed biurkiem. Dumbledore spogląda na niego i kiwa głową. Jak widać, sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że zapomniał o zaproponowaniu dropsa._

_- Gdzieś tak, mój drogi chłopcze. Ta sytuacja nie powinna się zdarzyć. Nie wiedziałem, że... _

_- Nie wiedziałeś, że twój nowy nauczyciel Obrony ma z tyłu twarz Czarnego Pana, tak? - przerywa mu Snape. - Potter mógł umrzeć. Albusie, powiedz mi, jak mam go chronić, jeżeli ciągle pakuje się w kłopoty! To jego pierwszy rok, a mógł zginąć już parę razy! Troll, ten cholerny pies, Quirrell... Co jeszcze? _

_- Severusie, musisz zrozumieć, że..._

_- Co mam zrozumieć, Albusie? Obiecałem ci chronić tego chłopca, chociaż wiesz, jak przypomina Jamesa. A ty mówisz, że mam zrozumieć jego wybryki? Nawet nie wiesz, jak arogancko zachowuje się na moich lekcjach!_

_- Severusie. Obiecałeś mi, że pomożesz w ochronie Harry'ego. On jest jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Voldemorta..._

_Wspomnienie wiruje._

_Ten sam gabinet. Snape patrzy na Dumbledore'a, który popija herbatę._

_- Może cytrynowego dropsa, Severusie? - Tym razem dyrektor nie zapomina o tym. Jednak, co jest tak ważnego w tej rozmowie, że muszę ją zobaczyć? Podczas którego roku miała ona miejsce?_

_- Albusie, wiesz, po co tu przyszedłem. Co myślisz o tych plotkach o Potterze? - pyta wprost Snape. Zawsze podziwiałem go za tę szczerość. Ja nigdy nie byłem do niej zdolny. Wiem, ze kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, ale czy prawda czasem nie ma jeszcze krótszych? Zawsze można wykorzystać ją przeciwko trobie..._

_- Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić, Severusie. Chłopak na pewno umie porozumiewać się z wężami. Dlaczego tak się stało? Czy to możliwe, że może być dziedzicem? _

_- Żartujesz, Albusie? Nie ma takiej możliwości. Jestem pewien, że chodzi o jego bliznę. Musi być w pewien sposób połączony z Czarnym Panem._

_- Myślałem o tym. Lecz jeśli to prawda, czy mogą mieć więcej wspólnych cech? Czy Harry nie stanie się drugim Lordem Voldemortem?_

_- Albusie, nie martw się o swojego Złotego Chłopca. Wątpię, czy może go to spotkać. Dopóki jest pod naszym nadzorem, nic mu nie będzie. - Dziwne, że Snape tak się o mnie troszczy. Ale czy przypadkiem w poprzednim wspomnieniu nie wspominał, że obiecał mnie chronić? _

_Wszystko się rozmywa i wiem, że zaraz znów ujrzę następne wspomnienie._

_W pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok. Jest to zwykły gabinet z biurkiem, biblioteczką, kominkiem i dwoma fotelami. Orócz tego dwoje drzwi., Przez jedne wchodzą właśnie dwie postaci. Przyglądam się im, chociaż przeczuwam, kim mogą być. W fotelu siada Dumbledore, a przy kominku staje Snape, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Milczą przez kilka minut, aż starzec wzdycha. _

_- Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że Harry trafił do Turnieju... - mówi cicho. Podnosi wzrok na Snape'a, który spoglądaprzed siebie. Tylko pojedyncza zmarszczka świadczy o tym, że nie jest taki opanowany jak zwykle. _

_- To nie Potter – mówi stanowczo. Snape wierzy we mnie? To naprawdę dziwne... - Nie byłby w stanie pokonać twoich barier, Albusie. Sam widziałeś, co się stało z Weasley'ami. Nawet Złoty Chłopiec nie jest tak silny, aby tego dokonać. _

_- Wiem, Severusie. Ale pozostaje pytanie – kto to zrobił? To musi być osoba z zamku. Wątpię, aby mógł to zrobić jakiś nauczyciel. Ślizgon? Prawdo..._

_- Albusie! - krzyczy Severus z mocą. Jestem zdumiony, że odważył się na taki krok. Ten człowiek zadziwia mnie coraz bardziej. - Od lat próbuję ci powiedzieć, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli. To nie ich wina, że zostali w taki sposób przedstawieni!_

_Dumbledore przygląda mu się i uśmiecha lekko._

_- To dziwne, Severusie, bo i ja od lat mówię ci, że Harry Potter nie jest swoim ojcem i zasługuje na to, abyś traktował go jak każdego innego ucznia._

_- Albusie – mamrocze Snape. Oddycham szybko, bo przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy nauczyciela pojawia się wyraz skruchy. Czy to możliwe? - On jest identyczny jak ojciec... Nie mogę zapomnieć – szepcze. - Tylko oczyHarry'ego są inne. Żywe, wesołe, takie jak u Lily._

_Otwieram szeroko oczy, bo nie tego się spodziewałem. Po pierwsze, Snape nie może zapomnieć o tym, co było. Co się stało między nim a moim ojcem? Czy było naprawdę tak źle? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Stawiałem sprawę jasno – on nienawidził mojego ojca i wyładowywał się na mnie. Po drugie, mówi o moich oczach, jakby je kochał. Nie wiem, co to może znaczyć. Porównał je do oczu mojej matki. Czyżby byli ze sobą blisko w szkole? Może...? Nie, raczej nie. Po trzecie, użył mojego imienia. I wypowiedział je w taki miły dla ucha sposób..._

Unoszę się w powietrzu, wszystko się rozpływa i nagle powracam do rzeczywistości. Prostuję się i rozglądam po pokoju, przyzwyczajając oczy do jego półmroku. Moje nogi są jak z ołowiu, ale udaje mi się dojść do kanapy, na którą opadam. Przez parę minut siedzę w milczeniu, uspokajając szalejące myśli. Nie jestem w stanie logicznie myśleć, ale staram się ułożyć wszystko w całość.

Snape nie jest zły. No dobrze, jest Śmierciożercą, ale przecież Dumbledore mu wierzył i pokazał mi to wszystko, abym i ja mógł mu zaufać. Czyżby przeczuwał, że mi się nie uda? Nie wierzył we mnie? Będę musiał o to zapytać Snape'a. Ostatniemu wspomnieniu poświęcam najwięcej czasu. Nie rozumiem zachowania mojego nauczyciela. Dlaczego mówił tak o mojej matce? Co się działo w trakcie jego nauki w szkole?

Pociągam nosem i wpatruję się w ogień. Przez ten czas zapomniałem o tym, w jakim celu się tu znalazłem – Głodowe Igrzyska. Boję się nieznanego. Naprawdę nie wiem, co to może być, ale na pewno nic miłego.

Słyszę, jak drzwi się otwierają. Nie odwracam głowy w tamtym kierunku. Snape siada w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie i przygląda mi się. Trwamy tak przez kilka minut, aż w końcu cicho wzdycham. Nie podoba mi się ta cisza. Jest przytłaczająca i coś w niej wisi. Muszę ją przerwać.

- Na czym polegają te Igrzyska? - Staram się na razie nie mówić o wspomnieniach. Najpierw dowiem się, na czym będzie polegać ta gra. Snape nie odpowiada, jakby zastanawiał się, jak mi to powiedzieć. Czyżby prawda była aż taka zła?

- Czarny Pan wymyślił, że każdy uczeń trafi na arenę. Ta gra będzie polegać na tym, że... - Przygryza wargę. To niepokojące, że taki objawy zdenerwowania pojawia się właśnie u niego. Wstrzymuję oddech w oczekiwaniu na to, co jeszcze powie. - To walka na śmierć i życie. Jedna osoba wygrywa, reszta pozostaje martwa.

I tyle. Trzy zdania. A ja nie mogę nic wykrztusić. Nie spodziewałem się po Voldemorcie aż takiego strasznego planu. Głodowe Igrzyska... Jeden wygrywa, reszta umiera... Mamy się nawzajem zabijać? Kilkunastoletnie dzieciaki mają trafiać w siebie zaklęciami, czy czymś innym? Merlinie, to okropne. Brutalne. W mojej głowie pojawiają się przeróżne sceny – ludzie, których znam, atakują mnie i zabijają. To JA ich zabijam. Przecież przeżyły jeszcze dzieci z pierwszej i drugiej klasy. Czy one też muszą brać w tym udział? Już dosyć wycierpiały, można by oszczędzić im tego... Ale nie. Voldemort musi pokazać, że rządzi.

Czy jest sposób, by im pomóc? Musi być. Skoro Snape jest dobry, wymyśli coś i razem uda nam się ich uratować. Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że jest szpiegiem, to już dawno temu bym stąd uciekł. Chociaż... Czy odważyłbym się? Czy on byłby w stanie mi pomóc? Przecież teraz jest tu ze mną tylko dlatego, że został moim mentorem. Chwila. Kto ich wybierał? Voldemort? Czy każdy Śmierciożerca sam brał osobę, którą chciał? Może Snape wybrał mnie i naprawdę chce pomóc?

- Potter? - Mistrz eliksirów używa innego tonu niż wcześniej, kiedy wypowiadał moje nazwisko we wspomnieniu. Spoglądam na niego i przez chwilę patrzymy sobie w oczy. Kiwam głową. Może nie jestem do końca pewny, czy wytrzymam napływ następnym informacji, ale muszę wysłuchać tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia. Snape kontynuuje: - Jako trybut, czyli uczestnik Igrzysk, masz prawo do osobistego pokoju blisko moich komnat. - Ponownie kiwam głową. Przynajmniej zabiorą mnie z lochów do miejsca, gdzie będę mógł nabrać sił i pomyśleć nad planem ucieczki. - Przysługuje ci również porządne ubranie i regularne posiłki.

- Dlaczego on to robi? Daje nam to wszystko? - pytam cicho.

- Potter, on nie chce, żebyście nie mieli siły się zabijać. To ma być coś, z czego będzie mógł czerpać przyjemność. Patrzeć, jak uciekacie przed sobą, zabijacie i próbujecie przetrwać.

- On też tam będzie? - Jestem zaskoczony. Czyżby Voldemort chodził za nami krok w krok?

– Nie. Nie bądź głupi, to przecież sam Czarny Pan. Co rok walki będą oglądać wszyscy czarodzieje w Wielkiej Brytanii. Każdy z nich dostanie udoskonalone omniokulary, przez które będzie oglądał toczące się walki. Zostanie na nie nałożone specjalne zaklęcie, które będzie monitorowało, czy są one używane. Tego kto się sprzeciwi będzie czekała kara. To sposób Czarnego Pana, aby pokazać, że to on dzierży władzę. – Otwieram szeroko usta, przerażony tą myślą. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie są rozsądni i nie będą się mu opierać. Kiwam głową, aby mówił dalej. – Jego zdaniem to ma sprawić, że nikt nie odważy się mu sprzeciwić.

- Czy on ma zamiar częściej organizować Igrzyska ? - To zbyt wiele. On jest szalony.

- Mam się powtarzać? Tak, Potter, będzie organizował je co rok, aby przypomnieć ludziom o swoim zwycięstwie.

Nie mogę tego słuchać. Podkurczam nogi i kulę się. Zatykam uszy rękoma i zaciskam oczy. Dlaczego? Czemu dzieje się coś takiego? Bo przegrałem? Nie byłem w stanie go pokonać? Jestem żałosny. Czuję, jak po policzkach spływa mi coś ciepłego. Oczywiście. Rozpłacz się przy Snapie, gamoniu. Będzie miał z czego się nabijać. Kręcę głową i rękawem wycieram łzy. Muszę się wziąć w garść.

- Potter, nie mazgaj się. Myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiaj tych rewelacji. Porozmawiamy jutro. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twoich komnat. - On się o mnie troszczy. O cholernego Harry'ego Pottera! Świat się wali. Chociaż nie. To nastąpiło już dwa miesiące temu.

Wstajemy i kierujemy się ku drzwiom. Otwieram je i wychodzę na korytarz. Widzę, jak obok mnie przechodzą bladzi uczniowie i ich mentorzy. To moi znajomi. Koledzy i koleżanki z ostatnich lat. A teraz idą i nie zwracają na mnie uwagi, jakbym był nikim. Tylko powietrzem. Czyżby ich mentorzy powiedzieli im na temat Igrzysk coś więcej? A może teraz w myślach przeklinają mnie za to, że to moja wina, iż znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji? Podczas gdy ja przyglądam się idącym pierwszoroczniakom, Snape odchodzi już kawałek, nie odwracając się ani razu. Przytomnieję i doganiam go. Rozglądam się po budynku. Nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na to, jak wygląda. Gdy mnie przez niego ciągnęli, zawsze patrzyłem w podłogę, szarpałem się na boki i warczałem przekleństwa. Teraz zauważam, że ściany są koloru ciemnego brązu. Gdzieniegdzie wiszą portrety groźnie wyglądających ludzi. Nie mam nawet czasu, żeby przeczytać ich nazwiska, bo Snape idzie bardzo szybko, a ja muszę dotrzymywać mu kroku, aby się nie zgubić. Dochodzimy do prostych, drewnianych drzwi. Klamka jest w kształcie głowy węża. Czy mogłem spodziewać się czegoś innego?

- Zasycz – mówi Snape. Odwracam się zaskoczony.

- Co? - pytam głupio. Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi.

- Mówię, że masz zasyczeć. - Jest zirytowany. Widząc moją zdezorientowaną minę, tłumaczy: - Czarny Pan wymyślił, że twoje komnaty będą otwierały się, gdy ktoś użyje wężomowy. - Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego to takie ważne. - Idioto! To chyba oczywiste, że niektórzy Śmierciożercy będą chcieli się do ciebie zakraść! To Ślizgoni! I kilku twoich znajomych ze szkoły również. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to ciebie o wszystko posądzali. - Uśmiecha się krzywo. No tak. Pewnie większość rozszarpałaby mnie w jednej chwili. Przez moment zastanawiam się, czy podczas Igrzysk będę miał szansę na przeżycie, ale w końcu kiwam głową i z moich ust wydobywa się syk. Nie lubię wężomowy, źle mi się kojarzy.

- Zapraszam – mówi klamka. Potrząsam głową i uśmiecham się delikatnie. Naprawdę zwariowałem, skoro rozumiem, co do mnie mówi klamka. Łapię za nią ostrożnie, ale nic niepokojącego się nie dzieje, więc naciskam. Wchodzę do niewielkiego pokoju, w którym dominującym kolorem jest zieleń. Po prawej stronie stoi pojedyncze łóżko, po lewej komoda, naprzeciwko, pod oknami znajduje się biurko. Wzdycham. W końcu. Po dwóch miesiącach w obskurnym lochu będę mógł się zakopać w pościeli, leżąc na miękkim materacu.

- Pierwsze drzwi na prawo to moje komnaty. Dobranoc – mówi Snape i wychodzi. Zamykam za nim drzwi i rozglądam się jeszcze raz po pokoju. Podchodzę do komody, w której znajdują się komplety nowych ubrań. Wyciągam prostą, czarną piżamę. Widzę kolejne drzwi obok i zaglądam tam. Łazienka. Fantastycznie, mogę wziąć kąpiel! Napuszczam wodę do wanny i czekam niecierpliwie, aż będzie pełna. Zakręcam kurek i wchodzę do wody. Tak mi ciepło i przyjemnie. Przez pół godziny moczę się, aż w końcu zaczynam się szorować, zmywając cały brud. Gdzieniegdzie na moim ciele znajduje się jeszcze zakrzepła krew. Z obrzydzeniem spoglądam na ciemne ślady, które staną się kiedyś bliznami. Nie dadzą mi zapomnieć.

Po wyjściu z łazienki powoli siadam na łóżku i rozkoszuję się jego miękkością. Gładzę gładką powierzchnię pościeli, aż w końcu układam się wygodnie i przykrywam kołdrą. Sen szybko porywa mnie w swoje objęcia, ale ostatnie, o czym myślę, to to, żeby ta noc była wolna od koszmarów.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II.**

_Ron idzie w moją stronę. Uśmiecha się. Podbiegam, ale w ostatnim momencie zauważam nóż w jego dłoni. Nie udaje mi się zatrzymać na czas. Stal przechodzi przez mój brzuch, wywołując okropny ból. Łapię się w miejscu rany, która zaczyna krwawić. Brudzi ręce i skapuje na ziemię, na którą się osuwam. Patrzę na przyjaciela, który nade mną góruje. Jego oczy są czerwone. Jak to się stało? Kiedy? Nie mam czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, bo jego twarz zaczyna się zmieniać. Po kilku sekundach widzę Voldemorta, który stoi i śmieje się ze mnie…_

Budzę się i podrywam z łóżka . Przez moment jestem zdezorientowany, ale w końcu uświadamiam sobie, gdzie się znajduję i co tu robię. Igrzyska. Snape. Voldemort. A to był tylko koszmar, jeden z wielu. Powoli podchodzę do okna i spoglądam przez nie. Widzę Zakazany Las, a za nim różowo–pomarańczowy horyzont. Trwa lato. O tej porze roku się urodziłem. Zamykam oczy. Pamiętam, jak przyszli uczcić moje piętnaste urodziny...

– _Chodź, Potter, Czarny Pan ma dla ciebie prezent z okazji twoich urodzin. – Rosier uśmiecha się krzywo i ciągnie mnie za ramię. Już od dawna zrezygnowali ze związywania. Zauważyli, że nie jestem w stanie biec tak szybko jak na początku. Dodatkowo oni mają różdżki, ja nie. _

_Już po kilku minutach jesteśmy w naszej, jak to określa Voldemort, sali. Popychają mnie na kolana i pozostaję w takiej pozycji, dopóki Tom nie podchodzi do mnie i nie podnosi mojej głowy._

– _Wszystkiego najgorszego w dniu urodzin, Harry – mówi. Spluwam mu w twarz. Często witam się z nim w taki sposób; pluję, krzyczę, uderzam na ślepo w różne strony. Wtedy uśmiecha się krzywo i każe Śmierciożercom przytrzymać mnie, kiedy sam rzuca zaklęcia. Tego dnia pada na takie, które powoduje wysypkę na całym ciele. Cholernie swędzącą wysypkę. Trzymają mnie za ręce, więc zaczynam wyginać nogi, żeby tylko móc się podrapać. Nic mi to nie daje. Męczę się przez kilkanaście minut, aż puszczają mnie. Wolność. Drapię się tak mocno, że w niektórych miejscach zaczyna krwawić. Zdrapuję skórę, otwierając stare i tworząc nowe rany. Pod paznokciami pozostaje tylko naskórek i krew. Wiem, że nie pozwolą mi się nawet umyć po tym wszystkim. Od momentu, w którym trafiłem do lochów i rozpoczęły się tortury, śmierdzę potem, krwią, kałem i moczem. To obrzydliwe. Gdy przynoszą mi wodę do picia, czasami rezygnuję z zaspokojenia pragnienia i zmywam brud z suchych, opuchniętych warg i twarzy. Dopiero po chwili Voldemort cofa klątwę. Wyczerpany upadam na zimną posadzkę. Przeczuwam, że to nie wszystko._

– _Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent, Harry Potterze. W końcu to szczególny dzień. – Wiedziałem. Podnoszą mnie i sadzają pod ścianą. To dziwne. Czyżby chodziło o coś innego niż następne zaklęcie? Patrzę przed siebie, a przez drzwi wchodzi następna para Śmierciożerców z... _

– _REMUS! – krzyczę. Mam schrypnięty głos, ale obecność mojego przyjaciela tutaj jest tak niespodziewana, że udaje mi się zrobić to bardzo głośno. Zaczynam drżeć i czołgam się w ich stronę. – Voldemort! Odpieprz się od niego! Zostaw go! Remus! Uciekaj! – krzyczę pierwsze słowa, które przychodzą mi na myśl. Nie, nie chcę, żeby tu był. Niech go zostawią, proszę, proszę, proszę. Sadzają mnie ponownie pod ścianą i rzucają zaklęcia, które nie pozwalają mi się podnieść z miejsca._

_Przez najbliższe pół godziny torturują go. Słyszę jego jęki, wrzaski i ciche łkanie. Ja sam płaczę. Łzy mieszają się z zakrzepła zakrzepłą już krwią. _

– _Harry. – Słyszę głos Voldemorta nad sobą. Spoglądam w górę, ale przez mokre od łez oczy widzę tylko niewyraźny kontur jego postaci. Nie słyszałem, gdy podchodził. W mojej głowie wciąż odbija się pełen bólu głos Remusa. Kręcę głową. Niech on odejdzie, niech nas zostawi w spokoju... Jednak on nie ma takiego zamiaru. Kuca obok mnie i łapie mnie za prawą dłoń, do której wkłada różdżkę. Patrzę zszokowany, nie będąc w stanie zrobić żadnego ruchu. Co on chce zrobić? Kładzie swoją dłoń na moją i trzyma mocno. Szarpię nią, ale nie mam tyle siły, ile on._

– _Pożegnaj się z przyjacielem, Harry – szepcze mi do ucha. On chyba nie ma zamiaru... Zaczynam jeszcze bardziej płakać, mocząc szatę czarnoksiężnika. Ruch różdżki i..._

– _Avada Kedavra! – Głośny krzyk rozchodzi się po komnacie, a zielony błysk, ten zielony błysk z moich koszmarów, rozjaśnia pokój. Przez moją dłoń przechodzi silny prąd magii. Czyżby pochodziła ona od Voldemorta? Nigdy nie wyczuwałem w sobie takich pokładów mocy, więc ona musi należeć do niego. _

_Nie mam siły się ruszyć. Voldemort odchodzi, ale prawie tego nie zauważam. Zabiłem. Zabiłem żywego człowieka. Nie obchodzi mnie, że to on mnie do tego zmusił. To _JA_ trzymałem różdżkę. _JA_ czułem tę magię, która zabiła przyjaciela mojego ojca. Ciągle mam przed oczyma zielony błysk i te przerażone oczy Remusa. Widziałem w nich szok, strach i... zgodę? Och, Remusie, dlaczego zgodziłeś się, abym cię zabił? Z moich oczu płyną następne łzy, a ja powoli zwracam głowę w stronę Śmierciożerców. _

_To jednak nie koniec. Zachłystuję się powietrzem, gdy wprowadzają kolejne trzy osoby. Osoby, które wychowywały mnie przez tyle lat. Zadbały o to, abym miał dach nad głową. Starały się, choć nieporadnie, abym dobrze się rozwijał. Nigdy nie byłem dla nich nikim więcej niż kimś, kto zajmuje się wszystkim w domu; sprząta, gotuje, robi zakupy, pielęgnuje ogród. Nienawidziłem ich. To Hogwart był moim prawdziwym domem, tam czułem się, jakbym do czegoś przynależał. Tam miałem prawdziwych przyjaciół, to w tym miejscu po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem, co znaczy prawdziwa rodzina. Gdy patrzę na ich twarze, które zawsze wykrzywione były w grymasie zniesmaczenia, czuję, że im się należy. Druga część mnie mówi mi jednak, że gdyby mnie nie przygarnęli tamtej nocy, nie wiadomo, czy nie skończyłbym w domu dziecka lub podobnym miejscu.W momencie, gdy zauważam ich w tym pomieszczeniu, dociera do mnie, że spotka ich ten sam los co Remusa. Otwieram szeroko oczy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał ich... zabić. Nie chcę. Nie byłbym w stanie. Moja rodzina spogląda na mnie przerażona, wuj Vernon otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden głos. Śmierciożercy zadbali o to. Gdy rzucają ich na ziemię, cofają zaklęcie wyciszające, a rzucają inne. Torturujące, sprawiające ból._

_Kolejne dwie godziny są jeszcze gorsze niż ten czas, gdy torturowali Remusa. Moje wrzaski nie zagłuszają tych trzech jęków i krzyków wydobywających się z ich ust. I trzy głośne odgłosy upadających ciał. W tym czasie zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy Bóg, w którego wierzyła ciocia Petunia, naprawdę istnieje. Jeśli tak, to dlaczego jest tak okrutny? Pozwala na to, aby ludziom działa się taka krzywda? Żeby nastolatek zmuszony był do zabicia swojego przyjaciela i patrzenia na tortury rodziny?_

Otrząsam się z tych strasznych wspomnień i oddalam się od okna. Siadam na łóżku, plecami do ściany i podkurczam nogi. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych urodzin. Stałem się mordercą. Czy to znaczy, że jestem zły? Ale ja przecież nie chcę zapanować nad światem jak Voldemort. Nie chcę więcej zabijać. Spoglądam na ścianę naprzeciwko mnie i przez chwilę myślę nad dzisiejszym koszmarem, ale szybko dochodzę do wniosku, że zamartwianie się tym nie ma sensu. Wiele razy śniły mi się zabójstwa gorsze od tego. Byłem zabijany przez Voldemorta, Dumbledore'a i innych bliskich, którzy uważali mnie za winnego.

Wiem, że miną jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny, nim ktokolwiek wstanie. Albo i nie? Może Śmierciożercy już od rana knują przeciwko reszcie świata? Ciekaw jestem, co robi Voldemort. Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby taki morderczy gad mógł spać, więc pewnie wymyśla coraz to brutalniejsze zasady Igrzysk.

Ktoś puka do drzwi. Spinam się i spoglądam w tamtym kierunku. Powoli wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do nich. Nie powinienem otwierać, ale jeśli to Snape chce mi coś przekazać? Nie wiem, jakie są plany na dzisiejszy dzień. Oddycham głęboko.

- Kto tam? - krzyczę. Cisza. Rozglądam się po pokoju i podnoszę jakąś książkę, która leży na komodzie. Nic wielkiego, ale może uda mi się trafić tego kogoś, zanim coś mi zrobi. Nie jestem w najlepszej kondycji, ale zawsze jest jakaś nadzieja, że mi się powiedzie. Wracam do drzwi i łapiąc za klamkę, otwieram je. Kompletnie nie spodziewałem się osoby znajdującej się za nimi. Stoi tam z tacą, o wiele chudsza niż wcześniej. Jej oczy wyrażają przerażenie, ale i radość. Zszokowany przepuszczam ją do pokoju, a ona stawia śniadanie na biurku i odwraca się w moją stronę. Zamykam drzwi i podchodzę do niej.

- Pani Weasley! - Przytulam ją, a jej ramiona obejmują mnie w matczynym uścisku. Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem. Ona jedyna potrafiła sprawić samym uściskiem, że czułem się kochany i potrzebny. Czuję łzy na swoim ramieniu, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Ja także mam ochotę płakać, ale staram się, aby łzy nie popłynęły. Muszę jej pokazać, że jakoś się trzymam, że mnie nie złamali. Każdy mój ruch jest obserwowany i jestem zmuszony do uważania na to, co robię. - Pani... och... - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że kobieta nie jest w stanie mi odpowiedzieć. - Widziała się pani z Ronem? - Kręci głową. Wzdycham głęboko. To musi być okropne uczucie, będąc ze swoim synem, prawdopodobnie jedynym żyjącym członkiem rodziny, pod jednym dachem i nie móc się z nim zobaczyć, porozmawiać. Po chwili kobieta zalewa się łzami, a ja nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. Przytulam ją niezgrabnie. Na korytarzu słyszę hałaś i pani Weasley szybko poprawia się, uśmiecha i wychodzi z pokoju. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż zasiąść do posiłku.

Pierwszy kęs. Przymykam oczy i rozkoszuję się tym wspaniałym smakiem. Zwykły tost jest lepszy niż te wszystkie posiłki w Hogwarcie. Co z człowiekiem może zrobić głód? Z każdym następnym kawałkiem czuję dziwne uczucie w żołądku, ale staram się je zignorować. Nie jest to tak dobre jak posiłki w szkole, ale na ten moment wystarczająco, abym jadł bez grymaszenia i w szybkim tempie.

Kiedy kończę posiłek, wstaję powoli i podchodzę do komody, wyciągając z niej świeże ubranie. Idę do łazienki i nagle czuję w brzuchu niemiłe uczucie. Wbiegam do pomieszczenia i klękam przed toaletą, gdzie opróżniam cały żołądek. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Przysięgam sobie, że jeśli następnym razem dostanę jakiś posiłek, będę jadł ostrożniej i wolniej. W końcu wstaję, szybko szczotkuję zęby i zbieram ubrania rozrzucone na ziemi. Wchodzę pod prysznic, gdzie myję się dokładnie. Jeśli mam możliwość, to będę z niego korzystać jak najczęściej. Pół godziny później wychodzę, a w pokoju zastaję Snape'a, który siedzi na pościelonym już łóżku. Skrzaty musiały się tym zająć, bo na biurku nie widzę już brudnych talerzy. Przez moment czuję się bardziej samotny niż wcześniej. Dlaczego pani Weasley nie przyszła?

– Potter? – odzywa się Snape. Spoglądam na niego. – Idziemy.

Zdziwiony patrzę, jak mężczyzna wychodzi z pokoju i zostawia otwarte drzwi. Marszczę brwi, ale ruszam za nim. Może dowiem się czegoś więcej. Nie chcę od razu przedstawiać mu planu ucieczki, bo nadal nie jestem pewny, czy mogę mu zaufać. Zamykam drzwi, zamek klika cicho. Odwracam się zaskoczony do Snape'a, przypominając sobie o czymś.

– Jak pan tu wszedł? Przecież trzeba zasyczeć.

– Potter, jestem twoim mentorem. Mogę wejść do twojej komnaty w każdej chwili.

No tak, coś w tym jest. Jednak jestem wzburzony, że Snape może naruszyć moją prywatność w każdym momencie. Ale czego się spodziewałem? Powinienem być wdzięczny Bogu, że mogę przynajmniej spać w łóżku, a nie na zimnej posadzce w lochach. Idziemy przez długi korytarz, skręcamy w lewo, prawo, prawo i lewo. Nie wiem, jak Snape może się tu nie zgubić. Ja bym stracił orientację na prostym korytarzu. W końcu dochodzimy do jakiś drzwi, które otwiera Snape. Wchodzimy do pomieszczenia, a moim oczom ukazuje się duża, przestronna sala. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajduje się lustro zajmujące całą ścianę. Całe pomieszczenie ma białe ściany, a podłoga jest wykonana z drewna. Pod sufitem wiszą lampy z kloszami. Jestem zaskoczony. Nie rozumiem, po co tu przyszliśmy. Co mamy tu robić? Miałem nadzieję, że dowiem się czegoś więcej o Igrzyskach, a tymczasem nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego znajdujemy się w takiej dużej sali. Widzę, jak mój mentor kieruje się w stronę krzeseł obok okna i zajmuje miejsce. Idę za nim, ale wybieram parapet, który jest równie wygodny. Opieram się o ściankę i podkurczam nogi. Snape gromi mnie wzrokiem, ale nic nie mówi. Przez kilka minut milczymy, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach. W końcu zbieram w sobie całą gryfońską odwagę i pytam:

– Kiedy odbędą się te Igrzyska? – Muszę wiedzieć, ile mam czasu na obmyślenie planu ucieczki.

– Za trzy tygodnie, Potter. – Pada odpowiedź. Marszczę brwi. Z perspektywy czasu wydaje mi się, że to długo, ale pewnie w końcu wyjdzie na to, że nie zdążę. – W tym czasie będą prowadzone treningi przez różnych Śmierciożerców, które mają was przygotować do Igrzysk.

Wstrzymuję oddech. Przygotowania? Będą nas uczyć Czarnej Magii? Zabijania? Torturowania? Wszystkiego, co przyda się w tych okropnych Igrzyskach? Spoglądam za okno, gdzie las łagodnie wieje na wietrze, a ptaki wyfruwają z koron drzew, by rozpocząć nowy dzień. Zazdroszczę im tej swobody. Pomimo nowych warunków do życia, czuję się przytłoczony i zamknięty w małej klatce. Dochodzę do wniosku, że tak jest łatwiej niż w Hogwarcie. Wtedy Dumbledore wisiał nade mną i chciał, abym grał rolę Złotego Chłopca. I chociaż nigdy mu się nie postawiłem, to wiele razy dawałem do zrozumienia, że nie podoba mi się to.

– Kiedy dostaniemy z powrotem różdżki? – pytam. Snape posyła mi takie spojrzenie, pod którym rumienię się i jeszcze bardziej kulę w sobie, o ile to możliwe. Nie rozumiem, co takiego powiedziałem, że wygląda, jakby miał zamiar mnie zabić?

– Potter, jesteś większym idiotą, niż myślałem. Czy naprawdę sądziłeś, że dostaniesz z powrotem różdżkę? – Śmieje się głucho i chrapliwie. – Potter, Igrzyska odbędą się bez magii. Będziecie musieli zdać się na swoje własne umiejętności lub ich brak. – Posyła mi krzywe spojrzenie. – Czarny Pan nie chce ryzykować. Poza tym uważai, że więcej będzie się działo, gdy nie będziecie używać magii. Nie patrz tak na mnie. On to robi, aby pokazać światu swoją władzę i mieć z tego rozrywkę!

Wstrzymuję oddech i patrzę tępo na Snape'a. Naprawdę nie będziemy mieć różdżek? Bez magii nawet nie mam co myśleć o ucieczce. Kręcę głową i przełykam ślinę. Jak mogłem sobie pomyśleć, że oddadzą nam różdżki? Przecież to absurdalne. Oczywiście, że wiele osób próbowałoby coś im zrobić. Naprawdę jestem idiotą.

– Potter, Czarny Pan... – zaczyna Snape, ale przerywam mu gwałtownie, zdenerwowany.

– PRZESTAŃ TAK MÓWIĆ! – krzyczę. Jestem zły, zdekoncentrowany. Muszę się na kimś wyładować. – To VOLDEMORT! To imię nie gryzie! Jesteś jego psem! Oddanym i wiernym! Chcecie mnie zabić! Nic mi nie pomożesz w tych Igrzyskach! Gdzie ty byłeś przez ten czas, kiedy ja siedziałem w lochach?! Nie zjawiłeś się ani razu, żeby choć przekazać mi krótką informację o tym, że spróbujesz mnie wyciągnąć! Zrobiłeś to? Spróbowałeś?! Nie!

Snape wstaje. Coś mi się wydaje, że tym razem przesadziłem. Nie jest tak spokojny jak wczoraj, gdy krzyczałem na niego po tym, jak zirytował mnie. Podchodzi do mnie, a na jego twarzy widać, że jest bliski wybuchu.

– Potter – warczy. – A jak myślisz, kto robił te eliksiry, dzięki którym nie zdechliście? Kto przez ten cały czas grał przed Czarnym Panem – ostatnie dwa wyrazy dokładnie zaakcentował – i starał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o tych Igrzyskach? Myślisz, że jesteś biednym dzieckiem, Potter? Możesz przeklinać Dumbledore'a, który wciągnął cię w tę wojnę o wiele za szybko, ale na pewno nie mnie! A jeśli przyszedłbym do ciebie, to co by to dało? Nie uwierzyłbyś mi. Nie wierzyłeś, dopóki nie zobaczyłeś wspomnień Albusa.

Milknę i zeskakuję z parapetu, by rozpocząć wędrówkę po całej sali. W mojej głowie panuje istny chaos. Znów zawiodę tych ludzi, którzy są tu ze mną. Gdyby tu była Hermiona... Potrząsam głową, żeby nie przypominać sobie o brutalnej śmierci mojej przyjaciółki. Czuję wzrok Snape'a na sobie. Nie mam zamiaru go przepraszać za ten wybuch. Chodzenie w kółko staje się męczące, więc w końcu odwracam się w jego stronę.

– Chcę iść do swojego pokoju – oświadczam, a on kiwa głową i wstaje.

– Później tu wrócimy, mam ci jeszcze kilka rzeczy do przekazania. – Chyba nie tylko ja potrzebuję trochę odpoczynku. Kierujemy się do drzwi, a później przemierzamy swój korytarz. Nagle naprzeciwko nas pojawia się Malfoy i blady Ron. Ciekaw jestem, czy wie coś więcej o Igrzyskach niż ja. Uśmiechamy się delikatnie do siebie i Snape to chyba zauważa, bo zwraca się do Malfoy'a:

– Lucjuszu, myślę, że Potter i Weasley powinni chwilę porozmawiać. – Uśmiecha się ironicznie.

– Pół godziny i ani minuty dłużej – mówi Lucjusz lodowato do Rona, który szybko kiwa głową. Co się z nim stało?! Wiedziałem, że nie będzie miał lekko, ale żeby po zaledwie jednej nocy tak się zmienił? Otwieram szeroko oczy, oniemmiały, a Snape otwiera dla nas drzwi. Wchodzę z Ronem do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym wczoraj oglądałem wspomnienia. Nic się nie zmieniło, prócz biblioteki, która chowa w sobie Myślodsiewnię. Ron siada na kanapie, a ja zajmuję miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko niego. Nawet ogień trzaska w kominku jak wczoraj. Przyglądam się swojemu przyjacielowi, który nerwowym ruchem obgryza paznokcie. Skąd u niego ten nawyk?

– Ron? Co on ci zrobił? – szepczę. Weasley tylko podnosi głowę, patrzy mi w oczy i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odzywa się:

– Nic, stary. Co niby miało się stać? – Te słowa brzmią sztucznie. Jakby na siłę starał się być taki, jak wcześniej. Naprawdę nie wiem, co mogło się między nimi stać.

– Ron, przecież widzę. Proszę, powiedz mi, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – nalegam.

– Zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć? – burczy pod nosem. – Cholera, Harry, powiedziałbym, gdyby coś się stało.

Przyglądam się mu przez chwilę w milczeniu. Widzę, że nie ma zamiaru mi o tym opowiedzieć. Może jak będę powoli z nim rozmawiał, dowiem się czegoś więcej. Zmieniam temat.

– Ron? Słyszałeś, że nie będziemy używać magii? – Ron bladnie i potakuje. Opuszcza głowę, a mój wzrok kieruje się ku kikutowi wystającemu z jego nowej koszuli. W czasie bitwy stracił lewą rękę aż po łokieć. Nie wiem, w którym momencie zaatakował go jeden z tych cholernych wilkołaków. Przez cały czas zmagałem się z Voldemortem. Gdy nas złapali, zobaczyłem tylko zmasakrowany kawał mięsa, który bezwładnie zwisał z boku jego ciała, plamiąc posadzkę krwią. Ten widok obrzydził młodszych tak bardzo, że co poniektórzy zwymiotowali. Nie zapomnę miny Rosiera, gdy któraś uczennica pobrudziła mu szatę. Myślałem, że jeszcze chwila i coś jej zrobi. Na szczęście, a może nieszczęście, w tamtym momencie wszedł Voldemort. – Boję się, Ron. Nie chcę nikogo zabijać. – Przed oczami staje mi twarz Remusa. Otrząsam się i mówię dalej: – Ma wygrać jedna osoba. Czyli albo zostaniemy zabici, albo będziemy musieli siebie nawzajem zabić. Nie jestem mordercą – mówię stanowczo, chociaż w głowie złośliwy głosik mówi: Jesteś. Zamykam na chwilę oczy i oddycham głęboko.

– Tak, stary – przytakuje cicho Ron. Zapada cisza. Przez długi czas milczymy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Patrzę bezradnie, jak mój przyjaciel dalej nerwowo bawi się palcami, spogląda w kominek i przymyka oczy. Och, Ron, co oni ci zrobili?

– Ty też masz za oknem widok na Zakazany Las? - pytam go, ale on tylko kręci głową. Szukam jakiegoś ciekawego tematu do rozmowy. Przez następne kilka minut opowiadam mu, czego się wczoraj dowiedziałem. Uzyskuję jakąkolwiek reakcję na swoje słowa dopiero wtedy, gdy opowiadam mu o tym, jak Snape mówił o mojej matce. Nie mówię mu o swoich przypuszczeniach. Prowadzę monolog, chociaż to zawsze była działka Rona - on nadawał o Quidditchu, a ja nawet nie miałem czasu, żeby coś wtrącić. Gdy kończę opowiadać o tym, jaki mi się trafił pokój, zapada milczenie. Jedno z tych, które ciąży, a cisza wokół jest prawie namacalna. W końcu słyszymy ciche pukanie do drzwi. Ron wstaje i wychodzi pierwszy, a ja za nim. Jednak nie mam czasu, żeby się pożegnać, bo widzę tylko jego plecy. Wzdycham ciężko i zauważam, że obok mnie stoi Snape i wyraźnie czegoś oczekuje. Nie mam siły na rozmowę z nim, więc tylko kieruję się w stronę swojego pokoju, aby zaznać trochę spokoju.


End file.
